Arya
by aryaeragonfan
Summary: Quick one shot...Port Inheritance...Review!


So I had this quick idea about a oneshot so I wrote it down before I forgot because I forget things a lot..:P…It might be a bit cheesy and/or out of character for Arya…But still….im kinda proud of myself for this...Review PLEASE!

Disclaimer: Inheritance Cycle belongs to Christopher Paolini. I do not own anything.

"Arya," he said and whispered her true name. She shivered in acknowledgment and whispered his true name back. A tremor ran through him as well.

Eragon opened his mouth to speak again but Arya could not withstand it anymore. She hindered him by placing three fingers on his lips. The ache in her heart transformed into a tearing sensation as she tried to forestall the tears. It would not to for him to see her cry now.

As much as she despised the words, she lifted her arm above her head.

"Farewell, Eragon Shadeslayer."

She could see the anguish and pain on his face and her throat tightened. She called to Firnen. Her voice mentally cracked as she said _Take me_. Firnen swooped down from above and scooped her off the deck of the _Talita_. They soared into the sky, away from the one that one that loved her, that cared for her. And as she heard him whisper farewell , she knew she loved him as well.

_So lately, been wondering  
>Who will be there to take my place<br>When I'm gone you'll need love  
>To light the shadows on your face<em>

Arya could see Eragon clutch the railing of the ship and start to weep as she and Firnen flew over the water. At that sight, she tried to stifle a sob but finally broke down. The tears came spilling down her cheeks into her cowl. A part of her life, an important one, was sailing away from her, far into the distance. They had been through so much, saving each other's lives on many occasions and fighting this war together. She had depended on him and him on her. _Why did everything have to turn out this way? _

Arya knew that this would always leave a permanent scar on her mind and in her heart. Was there anything or anyone who would be able to fill that gap in her? Of course not, for if there was someone, they would have to have been all the experiences and trials that she and Eragon had been through.

Another cry escaped her lips and she tried to regain control of herself. Who would be there to light the darkness in her life now? And who would be there to light his? They had both lost so much and Arya thought that the only friend she had left was Eragon. But that much had also escaped her.

_If a greater wave shall fall  
>And fall upon us all<br>Then between the sand and stone  
>Could you make it on your own?<em>

Here she was, Queen of the Elves, and there he was, soon to be Leader of the Dragon Riders. Both separated by the imperative sense of duty and both who were straining against their hearts and what they both yearned for.

The sadness was overtaking Arya like a raging storm. Despite it, she thought about Eragon's well-being and how he was going to tolerate everything by himself. True, he had Saphira as she had Firnen, but the keening, sapphire dragon was also in great misery. Nothing could compare to what they had lost and the uncertainty of the future. And now she was also alone besides for Firnen. Truly alone. Without her father, mother, Firnen and now Eragon, she was in desperation.

Arya looked up at the white belly of the emerald green dragon above her. She was eternally grateful to have had the honor of having Firnen hatch for her and dismayed that they could not be with Eragon and Saphira. She knew that now, she would be forever dependent upon Firnen to help her cope with her woe, for he was the only one who would be able to fully comprehend the intensity of her grief.

_If I could, then I would  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Way up high or down low  
>I'll go wherever you will go<em>

Firnen gently lowered her down onto the rocky shore and landed beside her.

_Little one _he said tenderly in his deep voice.

_Oh Firnen_ she replied and leaned her head against his scaly neck and began to weep heavily. The emotions inside of her whirled so violently that she felt like tearing at herself. _Why did it have to be this way?_

_One cannot argue or try to change the courses of fate and destiny, Arya. But one can work around them. You will not have to live without Eragon if you follow your heart. Where there is a will, there is a way. _

Arya wiped the tears from her eyes and turned around to face the sea. Something clutched at Arya's heart as she watched the ship sail away into the horizon.

She wanted to go with him. She wanted to be with him. But she couldn't. Not after being crowned Queen. And now she and FIrnen were the only Rider and Dragon in Alagaesia that everyone knew and had faith in. It would be sometime before Thorn and Murtagh proved themselves trustworthy. It was her duty to stay as declared the yawe symbol on her left shoulder. She could not leave, that was unquestionable. But how could she follow her heart at the same time.

_I will always be here for you little one_

_And maybe, I'll find out  
>A way to make it back someday<br>To watch you, to guide you  
>Through the darkest of your days<em>

Arya and Firnen were both very quiet on the flight back to Ellesmera with only FIrnen comforting her on the occasions where she let out a sob. Arya realized that Firnen must also be having a hard time coping with the loss of Saphira and holding it back for her sake. Here he was comforting her while she should also be doing the same. She felt guilty but Firnen brushed it aside saying _Do not worry about me. Out of the two of us, it is you who is in the most pitiful condition and it is completely understandable. _

Once more, Arya felt a sense of gratitude towards Firnen but it quickly disappeared when once more, her mind was ravaged by thoughts of Eragon. She had lost her greatest friend, one who just out of pure love and friendship, would be at her side no matter what.

Her thoughts drifted back to the darkest days of her life when she was imprisoned in Gi'lead. First, seeing Firnen and Glenwing killed before her, having to teleport Saphira's egg hoping that the Shade wouldn't find it, and then enduring Durza's torture. And it was Eragon who had rescued her and saved her life. She was endlessly grateful to him and Saphira for that, but now reflecting on the events that had transcribed, she realized that she had been rather cold with Eragon on numerous occasions and it may have appeared as though she was churlish.

She had known that he had feelings for her. She had known it since the time they left Farthen Dur for Du Weldenvarden. She did not think that she was wrong when denying his feelings when he first professed them to her. But she certainly regretted it.

_If a great wave shall fall  
>And fall upon us all<br>Well then I hope there's someone out there  
>Who can bring me back to you<em>

Arya walked down between the thick trees of Ellesmera, Firnen at her side. Elves had gathered outside their tree homes to watch them process down to Tialdari Hall. She gazed at all their faces. Many looked at her reverence, some with sympathy and sorrow, while the majority had expressionless masks covering their faces.

Arya looked away at the ground in disgust. The one thing that she disliked about her race, including herself, was the cold and impassive manner in which they behaved; they rarely let their feelings show. She knew that this was sometimes a good thing like when involved in politics and such. But something about it wasn't right. Like not showing your true feelings when you had the opportunity.

_And not getting another chance when you want to._

_If I could, then I would  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Way up high or down low  
>I'll go wherever you will go<em>

Arya sat on the throne with Firnen lying on the ground by her side. He had been extremely quiet for the past two days, letting Arya battle her thoughts alone. He had said that she "needed to figure out what she has to do, what she wants to do, and most importantly, figure out who she really was inside." What that was supposed to mean was beyond her.

Lord Dathedr was involved in a heated it argument with one of the other elves about some issue at the far end of Du Weldenvarden. Arya wasn't listening. She was too busy thinking about the last couple of days. It had been miserable for her. She had tried following what Firnen had told her.

She knew what she had to do. She had to stay here, lead the elves to the best of her ability, help Nasuada with trying to bring Alagaesia back together as a whole, and fulfill her other duties as a Dragon Rider.

What she wanted to do….well, what she really wanted to do was get on a boat, go after Eragon, and tell him everything. She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her and that she would always be there for him. She wanted to be over there with him, not here listening to Dathedr talk about what an excessive amount of trees were bring cut down. She wanted Eragon to know that she loved him. She wanted him to _know._

The last part was the hardest one to face. _Who she really was inside…_ Arya's true name had changed plenty of times during her life. After Firnen had hatched for her and after being crowned Queen, it had changed once more. But not only because of her new duties. It had changed also because of her new feelings for Eragon. But she couldn't bring herself to acknowledge that. Why? Because her true name said that she was afraid. She was afraid of what would happen if she did fall for him. Because of the pain and hardships she faced in the past. Arya couldn't bring herself to trust anyone.

And also because of Faolin.

The thought of Eragon and Faolin together made Arya grip the sides of the throne so hard it made her knuckles white. She couldn't stand it anymore.

Arya brushed herself and stood up. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Excuse me," she said, shakily and strode out of the room.

Once outside, she felt the old wounds open up once more and bleed.

_Run away with my heart  
>Run away with my hope<br>Run away with my love_

Arya threw herself on her bed and started to cry. As she turned her head to the side, she could the fairth of Faolin she had made during her time spent with the Varden after Eragon had rescued her. He was her best friend, the only one who could understand her. He had meant the world to her. And they had truly loved each other.

And that was why she couldn't let herself go with Eragon. Wouldn't that be betraying Faolin?

_Arya _Firnen said in her mind. _You must not dwell on the past like this. You cannot help what had happened between you and Faolin and you cannot help that you loved him. But at some point you have to let go of the past. You will not be betraying him. Faolin will always have a place in your heart. But what do you think he would want you to do? Sit around moping all day? Or would he rather see you be happy with Eragon. There are only a few happy things one can enjoy in life, Arya. One is to love and be loved. _Then, he withdrew from her mind.

Arya thought about what he said. She knew Firnen was right. Faolin would want her to be happy.

So what was holding her back?

_I know now, just quite how  
>My life and love might still go on<br>In your heart, in your mind  
>I'll stay with you for all of time<em>

It was dark outside. Millions of stars twinkled in the sky as Arya walked among the garden outside Tialdari Hall. It was beautiful at night. A few of the various plants would shine so brightly, they looked like gems.

Arya came to a stop and knelt down, gazing down at the Black Morning Glory that Faolin had sung for her. It was the most flawless flower. She remembered when she first brought Eragon and showed it to him. He had also agreed that it was perfect…just as she was…

A sadness enveloped her again. Arya looked up at the sky, at the moon. She wondered where Eragon was and what he was doing. Whether or not he was thinking about her as she was him.

_You may be out of my sight…but never out of my mind, Eragon…_

In the distance, Arya could hear someone playing a reed pipe. The song was familiar to her. It was one of her favorites.

_When you look at the moon think of me….Whenever you feel lonely, call for me…Whenever times seem to get tough, think of me giving you my unconditional love…And if the world that you've built seems to fall apart, run to me and hold on to my heart…For I am wherever you may go…Because how much I love you, you'll never know…And if you ever think the choice you made was wrong, Open my heart and listen to its song…I am willing to spend my love with you eternally…..As long as you think of me…_

_ As long as you think of me…_

She knew what to do now…

_If I could, then I would  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Way, way up high or down low  
>I'll go wherever you will go<em>

Arya strode gracefully into the throne room. The whole assembly turned to face her. Arya couldn't believe what she was about to do. But it wasn't permanent, so….

"Lord Dathedr," she called in a strong, authoritative voice.

"Yes, my Queen," Dathedr responded, standing up.

"I am temporarily handing the crown over to you. I must leave on important duty and I do not know when I will return. Are you willing to take up the throne?"

Dathedr looked like he swallowed a toad. Arya bit back a giggle.

As he regained his composure, Dathedr said, "Of course. But may I ask where you are headed and what business is so important that you must leave Do Weldenvarden and leave the throne?"

Arya swallowed. She had been prepared for this. "I will be going after Eragon," she said calmly. All the eyes in the room widened at this. "I forgot about some rather crucial piece of information that I forgot to give him. Never mind about the details, but I must leave immediately."

At that, Arya spun around and strode out. Firnen was waiting for her outside. He smirked.

_Crucial piece of information, eh?_

_ Well it wasn't a complete lie…_

_If I could turn back time  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>If I could make you mine_

Arya tossed her hair in the wind as FIrnen glided over the clouds. The joy of being a Dragon Rider still awed her. It was in fact, a dream come true.

A few minutes later, they landed on the shore where they had last seen Eragon and Saphira a couple of days back. There was a boat waiting for them as well as five other elves who would accompany her on the journey. Arya felt elated.

_I don't think I have ever seen you this happy _Firnen commented. _You're always such a stick in the mud_

Arya swatted his side. "So that's what you have always thought about me?"

_Well you were like that since the time I had hatched anyway._

_ "_Well then why didn't you say something?"

Firnen rumbled. He was laughing. After mumbling something in her mind about "love-sick fools," he jumped off into the air.

Arya motioned to the elves and they all climbed aboard.

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Arya gazed towards the horizon as the boat was released and they set sail. It was sunset.

_Such a beautiful view_ she thought.

A wave of content settled through her. Things were going to be as it should be. Even though she would have to return soon, she would know she had someone. Someone to find happiness and solace in. She would be complete.

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Arya looked forward to the future and she knew it would be a bright one. And FIrnen was going to be happy to see Saphira again.

_Eragon….._

They were truly one soul in two bodies.


End file.
